La Composición de un Buen Hombre
by ChocolateMiku
Summary: "Gracias a él no estoy solo. Gracias a él no crecí en la celda de una prisión. Gracias a él soy un mejor hombre… Si pudiera, mataría a todo ser sobre la faz de la tierra excepto a John, y entonces viviríamos solos en nuestro pequeño apocalipsis por el resto de la eternidad." Sherlock es un asesino. John se mantiene siempre a su lado, a pesar de todo. Traducción.


¡Hola a todos! Heme aquí de nuevo con otra traducción del pairing que fácilmente será mi favorito durante mucho tiempo, Johnlock. Debo advertir a todos que este fic no es arcoíris, flores y cielos azules. Esta ambientado en un universo alterno donde Sherlock es un asesino y John su… ¿fiel compañero? Ya verán cuando comiencen a leer. A esta clase de fic se les llama Darkfic, por si alguien no lo sabía. En fin, lo que quería dejar claro antes de dejarles seguir con la historia es que no van a encontrarse a John y Sherlock bromeando en los sofás de 221B. Oh cielos, que mas quisiera yo.

Admito que la narración en primera persona casi hace que no lo lea, pero les digo que le den una oportunidad. La manera en que Sherlock se expresa y sus pensamientos le dan un toque, comprendes un poco más como funciona su mente.

Todo el crédito va para la adorable **thunar**, autora de este maravilloso fic (Thank you so much, once again!). Yo solo sirvo a la humanidad al traducirlo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Una cosa estúpida, la raza humana. Supuestamente somos la especie dominante, pero pareciera que tenemos más problemas que los animales. Destruimos por nuestro propio beneficio. Violamos y robamos y mentimos, ¿pero para que? ¿Un poco mas de satisfacción en el estomago para soportar el resto del día? Los humanos son criaturas tan corruptas. Pero yo soy parte de ellos, ¿no? No soy diferente de los gordos catos corporativos y los sanguinarios violadores y los cleptómanos que solo roban para hacer sentir vulnerables a sus víctimas. De hecho, podría ser peor que ellos. Soy el asesino.

Cuando tenía nueve años mate a una paloma con un tirador. La corte y la abrí para sacar los intestinos y así poder ver lo que había dentro. Quede fascinado por la forma en que todo funcionaba y como cada órgano, vena y célula estaba conectada para crear vida. Estuve mucho más fascinado por el hecho de que podía destruirlo todo tan fácilmente. El trabajo de bombear sangre, desplegar los pulmones, especialmente la labor del cerebro, todo se detuvo. Claro que no fue inmediato, pero casi. Poseía el poder de quitar la vida a pesar de todas esas células trabajando juntas para detenerme.

Era vigorizante.

Extraño como la única forma en que puedo sentirme vivo es tomando la vida de otros. Es como si ellos me dieran un pequeño regalo cuando los mato. Es muy atento de su parte, debería darles las gracias.

No obstante mi odio por la raza humana, existe un solo hombre que siempre será mi excepción.

John Watson.

No soy capaz de sentir amor, pero si pudiera, amaría a John.

Cuando tenía solo cinco años y John once, su familia (la excusa de una, en realidad) se mudó en la casa de al lado. No me gustaba John al principio. Era mayor que yo y por ende sabía mucho más que yo. Lo veía como algo injusto, pero con el paso del tiempo desarrollé una especie de punto débil por él. Me escuchaba y se quedaba a mi lado incluso cuando yo estaba siendo difícil. Él me entendía como ningún otro humano o criatura podía. Si yo iba a hablar, John escuchaba cada palabra, letra y silaba.

La vida en la casa de John no era ideal. Su padre era un alcohólico y su madre no tenía ninguna motivación para tomar correcto cuidado de sus hijos. John a veces aparecía en mi casa con moretones y quemaduras de cigarrillo en el cuerpo. Nunca hablaba de lo que su padre le hacía, pero era suficientemente obvio.

Diez años después le preguntaría a John si tenía permiso de matar a su padre.

A pesar de su revoltosa crianza, John era un buen chico. Tenía una poderosa brújula moral, algo de lo que yo carecía, y actuaba basado en lo que creía era lo correcto. Si presentía que estaba ocurriendo alguna injusticia se aferraba a su opinión y luchaba hasta que las cosas estuvieran bien. Así de seguido John se metía en problemas. Yo metí a John en muchos problemas también.

Siempre estábamos juntos, John y yo. No tenía ningún interés en hacer otros amigos. John era todo lo que necesitaba. Él era lo que me hacía bueno. No le contaba a John de mis necesidades, pero algo me decía que él ya sabía. Cuando me enojaba, lo que ocurría a menudo, él obtenía una mirada al monstruo bajo mi piel. Supongo que él simplemente no sospechaba que podría ser tan fuerte.

Por raro que pareciera, John siempre me defendía. Me protegía aun cuando sabía que yo estaba equivocado. John nunca se había asociado con los chicos "malos" antes de mí. Gracioso como él era mi excepción y parecía que yo era la suya.

Cuando tenía trece maté a mi primer humano. Un niño de diez años llamado Anderson. Le dije que había encontrado un cadáver. Su propia curiosidad le hizo seguirme al bosque. Obviamente no había ningún cuerpo, al menos no todavía. Siendo mayor y físicamente superior, fue bastante fácil someter a Anderson. Pronto lo tuve presionado contra el suelo, mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Apretando, apretando, apretando. Su cara se volvió purpura, su cuerpo sufría espasmos, suplicando, rogando. Tenía control completo de si el niño vivía o moría. Escogí lo último.

Cuando Anderson murió sus músculos dejaron de contraerse y sus ojos ya no me miraban, sino que estaban enfocados más allá de mi hombro. Miraban muy lejos. Todavía me pregunto que estaba buscando.

No solté el cuello de Anderson hasta que vi a John de pie frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, justo como los de Anderson cuando su cara se había puesto morada. Por primera vez sentí miedo de lo que otra persona pudiera hacer. Pero no estaba asustado de que John me hiriera o que me gritara. Extrañamente, estaba aterrado de que John fuera a dejarme.

Los ojos de John se movieron de Anderson, a mí, y a Anderson nuevamente. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y susurró:

— Oh Dios.

No era tanto un susurro en realidad, más bien un sorbo de aire con palabras. Recuerdo que me sentí triste en ese momento. Nunca quise herir a John, él era el único en quien confiaba, el único humano que me gustaba. Nunca he deseado deshacer un asesinato, exceptuando este. Sé que este rompió el corazón de John. Este fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que yo era en realidad. Un monstruo.

— Oh Dios, oh Dios Sherlock.

— Hola John — En retrospectiva, pude haber elegido cualquier otra cosa que decir.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó, aun susurrando quedamente—. ¿Por qué?

No sabía porque, para ser honesto. No había otra razón lógica más que 'por qué quería hacerlo'.

— No lo sé.

Los ojos de Anderson aun estaban abiertos, marcas en su cuello que yo mismo había hecho, su cara no tenía un color normal. Aún estaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. No se veía para nada bien.

— John —dije, y él se sobresaltó ante el sonido de mi voz. Es una visión peculiar ver a un joven de diecinueve años temerle a un niño de trece. Casi me gustó. Me hizo sentirme fuerte, pero recordé que John era especial para mí. No podía perderlo.

— Sherlock… Tus padres han estado buscándote. Han puesto seis adultos diferentes en estos bosques. Si te encuentran… así. Oh maldita sea-

Nunca había escuchado a John maldecir antes de ese día. No le gustaba maldecir. Le recordaba a su padre.

John tenía las manos en su cabeza ahora, respirando muy rápido.

— Eres muy joven —dijo—. No eres más que un niño, si te meten dentro… Solo empeoraras.

— No te enfades —respondí.

Él no estaba enfadado, estaba asustado. No de mí, sino de lo que podría pasarme. Había un chico muerto a mis pies y John estaba preocupado por mi bienestar. Un hombre extraordinario, te lo aseguro.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos minutos.

— Okay, okay. Ven aquí Sherlock.

Fui hasta él.

— Quiero que corras a mi casa, hay un refrigerador en el patio cerca de la puerta de la bodega. Quiero que tomes una cerveza para mí y la traigas corriendo. ¿Entiendes?

No pregunté por qué John quería una cerveza si él no bebía, ni dije que este era un momento terrible para querer una fría. Solo asentí y corrí.

Cuando regresé John tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de Anderson, fuertemente apretadas. Cuando le pregunté que estaba haciendo, él respondió con:

— Tus manos son mas pequeñas que las mías. De este modo, la evidencia nunca apuntara hacia ti.

Entonces agarró la mano de Anderson y se aruñó el brazo con ella, muy fuerte. No lo supe en ese momento, pero John estaba creando falsas heridas de defensa.

Me dijo que le diera la cerveza y entonces me tomo por los hombros. Los ojos de John estaban rojos y pequeños y temblaba un poco.

— Quiero que sepas que siempre siempre te protegeré Sherlock. Te quiero, nunca lo olvides. No importa lo que cualquier otra persona diga, debes recordar eso. Quiero que seas bueno mientras no estoy. Nada de… nada de esto hasta que vuelva. Son solo un par de años, ¿puedes soportar eso? Cuando este lejos pensaré en un plan para nosotros. Solo mantente a salvo por ahora. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Asentí. En aquel entonces no tenía ni idea de que John estaba realizando el mayor sacrificio por mí. Yo de todas las personas.

John me abrazó, entonces se tragó toda la cerveza de una vez. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su nariz se arrugó mientras tragaba. A John nunca le ha gustado la cerveza.

— Ahora quiero que vayas a casa y les digas a tus padres que escuchaste a Anderson gritando en el bosque. Quiero que los traigas aquí, pero no vengas con ellos, ¿entendido?

— Okay.

— Bien. Se bueno.

Esa fue la última frase que escuche a John decir por cinco años. Hice lo que me dijo y le dije a mis padres sobre él y ellos fueron al bosque y escuché gritos y a alguien pidiendo que llamaran al 999. Un oficial arrestó a John y lo empujó hasta el asiento trasero de un carro policial y John no opuso ninguna resistencia. Estuve parado junto a mis padres mientras miraba como el auto se alejaba. Algunas personas susurraban:

"Terrible tragedia."

y

"Solo era cuestión de tiempo."

y

"Justo como su padre".

El peor miedo de John era transformarse en su padre. Entre otras cosas, no soy capaz de sentir remordimiento. Pero aún deseo que ese día nunca haya ocurrido. Aún deseo que John nunca me haya encontrado y que nunca haya ido a prisión y que yo nunca haya aprendido El Código y así algún día el que haya sido empujado hasta un carro policial fuera yo y no John.

Mientras esperaba por John, me concentré en cazar. Era un buen sustituto, pero no se sentía completamente igual a matar. Aún necesitaba asesinar humanos, no era algo que pudiera controlar. Por supuesto que cómo aún era un niño en ese tiempo, iba a cazar por cuenta propia con mi tirador. Casi siempre solo mataba conejos y aves y gatos, lo que nunca era suficiente. Enterraba los cuerpos en el bosque y les llame a todos John. Sentía que como habían tenido que sacrificar su vida por mi bien, merecían el nombre de alguien noble.

Extrañé a John mientras estuvo lejos. No tenía a nadie que me escuchara y siempre pensaba con más claridad cuando había alguien escuchando escuchándome. Iba con regularidad a la tumba de los Johns animales y les hablaba. Nunca se sentía igual, pero se acercaba. Cuando sentí que los Johns no me ponían la atención suficiente iba a cazar y añadía un par de orejas más a la colección. Para el final del primer verano, tenía un círculo completo de treinta y un tumbas de criaturas. Planté orquídeas phalaenopsis en la tierra.

Me gustan mucho las orquídeas, en realidad. Su inusual forma me parece reconfortante. A las personas les gustan estas flores a pesar de su apariencia extraña. Personalmente, creo que se asemejan a una cobra. Los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula descolocada, boquiabierta. A veces incluso puedo ver la lengua. Hay un mito griego relacionado a las orquídeas que realmente disfruto. Orchis era el hijo de un sátiro y una fea ninfa. No se esperaba mucho de él. Este hombre logró acudir al festival de Dionisio, dios del vino. Orchis, demasiado borracho y demasiado entusiasmado, intentó violar a una de las sacerdotisas de Dionisio. Como resultado, fue descuartizado por los ciudadanos del festival. El padre de Orchis rogó para que le devolvieran la vida, pero ellos simplemente se rieron y convirtieron a Orchis en una flor.

Es una historia divertida, ¿no? Una vez se la conté a John, pero mientras más hablaba más incómodo parecía.

Se la conté a los Johns animales y estoy seguro de que la apreciaron. Las orquídeas crecieron rápidamente y pronto tenía mi propio jardín de los muertos.

Desee que el John real pudiera verlo. Para entonces hacía dos años y medio que se había ido.

Pasó otro año y el círculo de tumbas había crecido tanto que ya se extendían hasta el exterior. Les contaba a los Johns animales todo lo que me pasaba cada día. El padre de John había comenzado a violar y asesinar mujeres para febrero, cuando mis orquídeas estaban floreciendo de nuevo. La policía nunca tuvo evidencia suficiente para condenarlo, pero todo el mundo sabía lo que hacía. Esa es una de las cosas que más me enfurecen sobre la raza humana. Cuando sabes con precisión que alguien ha hecho cosas horribles pero no se puede hacer justicia porque no posees evidencia para inculparlo.

El padre de John desapareció. Si no le hubiera hecho una promesa a John, lo habría matado antes de que tuviera tiempo de huir.

Un día descubrí que John me había estado enviado cartas todo el tiempo que estuvo en la cárcel. Mis padres las mantenían escondidas en el ático. Nunca supieron que yo las encontré.

Según la primera carta, John había sido condenado a cinco años de prisión. Cuando encontré la correspondencia, a John solo le quedaba un mes para salir en libertad. Ninguna de las cartas hablaba de su vida en la prisión. De hecho, todas tenían que ver con la vida en el exterior, principalmente yo. Una de las cartas decía:

"Algún día te llevare a Londres, Sherlock. Te encantará allí, está lleno de cosas interesantes por hacer a diferencia de nuestro pequeño pueblo. No tendrás tiempo de estar aburrido."

Otra decía:

"Debes tener diecisiete años ahora. ¿Has aprendido a manejar, Sherlock? Sé que puede parecer un poco soso, pero es muy útil. Especialmente cuando quieres llegar al otro lado de la ciudad sin necesidad de correr."

Todas estaban firmadas al final con 'Siempre tuyo, John Watson' y pronto me descubrí sintiendo una alegría burbujeante en el estómago cada vez que leía esas palabras. John todavía estaba conmigo, aún tenía mi excepción de humanidad. Cuando llegué a la carta más reciente estaba convencido de que John lo estaba pasando bien en la prisión. Su característico tono sarcástico y la manera positiva en que veía la vida estaban ahí. La última carta estaba fechada tres meses antes de mi descubrimiento.

"Querido Sherlock

Dos meses más. No ha sido fácil, al menos te digo eso. Los reclusos aquí no toman bien a los asesinos de niños. Detención juvenil era mucho más fácil que esto. 31 de octubre es el día en que salgo. Empaca tus cosas, quiero que nos encontremos en Londres. Conozco un lugar en el que nos podemos quedar. 221 de la calle Baker. Recuérdalo. Cuando te vea de nuevo, no te perderé de vista nunca más. Vamos a arreglar esto. Tengo un plan.

-Siempre tuyo, John Watson."

Al mes siguiente, vi a John por primera vez en cinco años en las afueras de la calle Baker. Era tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo era el mismo. Sus ojos aún eran de un azul tormentoso y aún se sostenía en una pose elegante. Había nuevas cicatrices en el cuerpo de John. Tenía una especialmente mala en el hombro, producto de un alboroto en la cárcel. John ya no sonreía. Su boca siempre formaba una línea fina, pero la primera vez que lo vi lucia más aliviado que nunca.

John me abrazó y no supe qué hacer.

— Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo —me dijo.

— Ridículo. Por supuesto que lo harías. ¿Para qué te molestarías en enviar cartas entonces?

John se rió de una manera triste—. Realmente solo las escribí para mantenerme cuerdo. Nunca supe si las habías recibido. Dios, Sherlock.

Se alejó sin sonreír, pero supe que estaba asombrado.

— ¡Has crecido bastante! Eres más alto que yo. ¡Y tu voz! Debe haber caído cinco octavas. Seguro que fue un infierno durante la pubertad.

Cierto. La última vez que había visto a John era solo un niño, ahora legalmente soy un adulto. Se perdió todos mis años de adolescencia. Lo considero un hombre afortunado.

Las manos de John agarraron mis hombros como el último día en que nos vimos. Lo miré de manera inquisitiva y John respiró profundo.

— Solo… solo dame un minuto. Déjame mirarte.

Lo dejé, pero no sabía que iba a tocarme. John tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miro. Le mire de vuelta y nos mantuvimos así por un largo rato.

— Esto se siente tan irreal —dijo él.

— ¿Mi cara?

— No, no tu cara. Me refiero a la situación. Verte de nuevo, estar aquí, contigo. Se siente como un sueño.

No entendí por completo que quería decir John con todo eso. Yo no sueño con agarrar la cara de John y mirarlo intensamente. Pero de nuevo, dudo mucho que John sueñe con sangre como yo lo hago.

Cuando finalmente liberó mi cara, John me apresuró hasta 221B.

— ¿Mataste a alguien? —Es lo primero que John me pregunta cuando estamos dentro del apartamento.

— No. Solo animales. Los nombré a todos como tú.

John palideció un poco y me pregunté si había dicho algo malo.

Dijo que tenía un plan para nosotros pero que me lo explicaría en la mañana, en ese momento solo deseaba dormir. Entonces preguntó si podía dormir conmigo solo por esa noche. Le pregunté por qué, él tenía su propia habitación en el segundo piso.

— Solo quiero despertar y saber que estás ahí — me explicó.

Dije que no había problema pero seguía sin entender.

John durmió con sus brazos alrededor de mí y su cara enterrada en mi espalda. Al principio fue un poco incómodo y estaba escéptico sobre si podría dormir en esa situación. Aunque pronto el ritmo y el sonido de la respiración de John me hicieron dormir.

Se sentía bien no estar solo.

En la mañana, John me dijo un par de cosas.

— En el tiempo que estuve adentro, conocí a mucha gente mala. Personas realmente malas que merecen sufrir un peor destino del que han obtenido. Algunos salieron antes que yo e hicieron mucho más daño. Lo peor es que solo el más pequeño porcentaje de estas personas están dentro. El resto está aquí fuera con nosotros, merodeando. Hieren y matan y hacen muchísimas cosas horribles, ¿y sabes qué? ¡No les importa una mierda! Incluso los que están dentro no aprenden. Necesitan saber que cada cosa inmoral que hacen tiene una consecuencia. Sherlock… He visto cosas que antes nunca hubiera imaginado. Ellos… ellos no merecen el privilegio de vivir —Solo entonces me miró.

— Necesitamos arreglar esto —dijo—. Tú puedes arreglar esto.

Y así nació El Código de John Watson.

El Código de John Watson establece que ahora sí puedo matar humanos, pero deben ser humanos malvados. Humanos que no tienen ninguna oportunidad de cambiar y que realmente no les importa. Debo tener evidencia sólida de que hicieron lo que hicieron. No tiene que ser una evidencia tan concisa como la que se necesita para que los arresten, pero al menos lo suficientemente buena. John determina si la evidencia es aceptable. Mis objetivos no siempre tienen que ser asesinos o violadores. Criminales de guante blanco también sirven. Puede que no hayan matado a nadie, pero sí arruinan vidas, miles de ellas. John decía que merecían ahogarse en su propia codicia. No sé si la asfixia por libras esterlinas existe, pero ya lo averiguare.

Otras reglas específicas del Código son: Si me estoy haciendo cargo de un asesino en serie, debo matarlo/matarla de la misma manera en que matan a sus víctimas.

No mato niños.

No mato inocentes.

No mato a John.

Pensé que esa era una tonta regla. Por supuesto que nunca mataría a John. Lo necesito.

John dijo que solo tenía permitido matar dos veces al mes. Si me excedía, corría el riesgo de volverme adicto. Después dijo que ya tenía mi primer objetivo.

John conoció a un hombre en la cárcel al cual le habían dictado cinco cadenas perpetuas por los asesinatos de varias mujeres. El hombre, llamado Peter, era completamente inocente. Su compañero de trabajo no. Un francés que iba por el nombre de Edmund Banquier, con bastante poder y no tantos valores morales, lo había inculpado. Amenazó con matar a toda su familia si Peter no tomaba la culpa. Peter, un hombre tímido y asustado de lo que podría pasar, aceptó el pequeño trato de mala gana. Una vez que fue condenado, Banquier mató a su esposa.

John me explicó todo esto mientras se ponía su abrigo y zapatos.

— Este es uno de los malvados, Sherlock. Para tu suerte, hay muchos así ahí fuera. Una cantidad infinita. Los puedes tener a todos. No te haré esperar por más tiempo.

John salió del apartamento y yo lo seguí. Esta sería la noche en que mataría de nuevo.

Banquier mataba con cuchillos, así que yo también lo hice. Apuñalaba a las mujeres en el estómago primero para poder ver el shock en sus rostros, entonces les cortaba la garganta. Yo hice lo mismo.

Banquier fue diferente a Anderson. Gruñó y luchó e incluso cuando solo le quedaban algunos momentos antes de desmayarse seguía fulminándome con la mirada y escupiendo amenazas. Estaba furioso. Me gustó ver la rabia escurrirse de su cuerpo junto a la sangre.

John me observó mientras mataba a Banquier en el callejón. Se suponía que debía estar vigilando el área, pero lo único que estaba mirando era a mí. Me gustaba cuando miraba. Se sentía como si estuviera montando un espectáculo. Quería que viera como destripaba a este hombre y como disfrutaba ver el charco de sangre sobre la calle sucia. Quería que John viera quien era en realidad.

Su expresión se mantuvo igual, los músculos de la boca relajados, pestañas caídas, ojos fijos en un solo lugar, parpadeando extrañamente.

Estaba en otro lugar, no conmigo. No me gustaba eso. Quería que John me viera.

— ¡John!

Se despertó de pronto, en pánico. Por un momento pensé que no sabía dónde estaba.

— John, mira aquí.

Lo hizo. Se encogió al ver el cuerpo muerto de Banquier en mis manos. Desvío la vista.

— Mira.

Lo hizo, y esta vez no apartó la mirada.

— Mírame —le ordené. Moví la mano al cuello de Banquier y lo agarré con suavidad. Sentí la herida, y la garganta abierta bajo la palma de mi mano se sintió increíble. Yo puse ese corte ahí con mi propio cuchillo.

Sonreí ante mi trabajo.

Solo he sonreído unas cuatro veces en mi vida. Sin incluir las sonrisas superficiales que presentó a la gente para parecer normal, me refiero a sonrisas verdaderas. John era el único que me había visto sonreír de verdad. Él era el único al que le había mostrado mi verdadero ser. Gracias a él no estoy solo. Gracias a él no crecí en la celda de una prisión. Gracias a él soy un mejor hombre.

Finalmente miré a John y le sonreí—. Gracias.

— Me iré al infierno —respondió.

— Allí nos veremos.

John sonrió también.

Vivimos juntos en el mismo apartamento por otros diez años. Cada mes mataba dos seres malvados, usualmente John me ayudaba a buscar objetivos aceptables. Me entusiasmaba especialmente encontrar evidencia, pero muchos de los objetivos que yo proponía no eran tan malos para merecer ser asesinados. Si fuera por mí, mataría a todo ser sobre la faz de la tierra excepto a John, y entonces nosotros viviríamos solos en nuestro pequeño apocalipsis por el resto de la eternidad.

Una vez le dije esto a John y él se rio nerviosamente.

— Si te fijas bien, ya vivimos de esa manera Sherlock. Además, te aburrirías si no tuvieras a nadie que matar.

Probablemente así fuera.

En nuestro tiempo libre no siempre todo era sobre matar. A menudo salíamos a comer y mirábamos a la gente a nuestro alrededor. Le contaba a John todos sus secretos y él me escuchaba atentamente.

A veces John me dejaba en casa para ir a comer con mujeres. No entendía porque necesitaba socializar con mujeres cuando vivía conmigo. Podía socializar conmigo siempre que quisiera. Pero en cambio gastaba dinero en las mujeres y las llevaba a comer a restaurantes elegantes y siempre volvía a casa enojado y disgustado y se tomaba dos pastillas para dormir y caía rendido.

Un día, cuando se suponía que John estaba fuera con alguna mujer, no volvió a casa por un buen rato. Me pregunté si John había decidido vivir con ella y no conmigo. Quise matarla por eso. Esperé que John llegara a casa y cuando lo hizo, eran las 3:00 am y estaba borracho. John no había tomado alcohol desde el día que lo arrestaron. Estaba murmurando toda clase de disparates y entonces comenzaba a reírse y mas tarde a llorar y luego tomo mi cara entre sus manos como cuando nos reunimos.

— Te odio —dijo, y después me besó con fuerza en la boca.

No comprendí que estaba pasando.

Él se alejó y maldijo y luego me besó de nuevo. Después de eso se tomó dos pastillas para dormir y cayó rendido.

Yo seguía sin comprender.

Cuando John se despertó la mañana siguiente me preguntó si quería que se mudara. Le dije que era una pregunta absurda porque lo necesitaba y él me necesitaba a mí. Así que tendría que quedarse o los dos nos desharíamos. Además, yo no trabajaba y me sería imposible pagar la renta. Por un momento, parecía que John comenzaría a llorar. Entonces sonrió y dijo que se quedaría.

Algunas veces, después de haber matado a alguien, John y yo teníamos sexo. El sexo era una de las pocas cosas que podía disfrutar. No era aburrido y me agradaban los sonidos que John hacia debajo de mi. Me gustaba estar dentro suyo e incluso me gustaba cuando le hacia daño. A veces lo cortaba con mi cuchillo mientras teníamos sexo. No sé si a John le gustaba ser cortado o no pero siempre gemía muy alto cuando lo hacia y nunca se quejaba, por lo que estoy 90% seguro de que no le importaba. Me gustaba atarlo a veces, como un regalo. John me compraba juguetes en Internet para que los usara con él. Eran muy entretenidos. Aunque nada era tan gratificante como trazar mi nombre en su piel. Escribí mi nombre siete veces en la piel de John. A veces solo era SH y otras escribía el SHERLOCK completo. Me gustaba ver a John etiquetado de esa manera. Me hacia pensar que él nunca me dejaría porque la gente vería mi nombre en su piel y estarían forzados a devolvérmelo. Mi John.

El sexo era apreciado pero siempre que terminábamos yo me levantaba a trabajar en algo y John me molestaba para que me quedara.

Una vez le dije —. Ambos estamos cansados y no podremos volver a hacerlo hasta dentro de treinta minutos, mínimo. No tengo ningún otro motivo para quedarme aquí.

John parecía muy triste, al momento siguiente muy furioso. Abandonó el apartamento y no volvió en dieciséis horas.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —le pregunté cuando volvió.

— Porque no era querido.

— ¡Por supuesto que eres querido! No solo eres querido, John, eres necesitado. No te vuelvas a ir.

— Puedo irme cuando quiera.

— No te dejare la próxima vez.

John me frunció el ceño. Se precipitó hacia la puerta y tuve que arrojarlo al suelo para detenerlo. Él comenzó a morder mis brazos, tratando de liberarse de mí, y yo le di un puñetazo en el estómago. Me pateó y luego lo agarré y lo rodé para estar encima de él. Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y lo sostuve por el cuello, pero en ningún momento lo apreté. Creo que John tenía miedo de que lo hiciera. Me incliné y mordí con fuerza en su garganta, John aulló de dolor y yo no me detuve hasta que sentí sangre en mi boca. Lamí y luego succioné más sangre de la herida. Me aleje y examiné mi trabajo sonriendo. Casi era tan bonito como mis cortes de garganta.

La respiración de John era desigual y había lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Me acerqué y las lamí.

— Tú no te vas —le dije—. No lo tienes permitido. Te necesito.

John no se fue. Ahora dormía cada noche conmigo. Su respiración me calmaba y podía dormir plácidamente. Soñaba con sangre y con sexo y con John.

Dejé de matar dos veces al mes, ahora solo lo hacia una vez cada dos meses. Luego una vez cada cuatro meses. Luego una vez al año.

John decía que aún había gente malvada de la que hacerse cargo, pero realmente ya no me importaba. Toda la sangre que necesitaba estaba siendo bombeada por el corazón palpitante de John.

John y yo no solo teníamos sexo. Nos besábamos y yo lo sostenía en mis brazos e íbamos a cenar a esos sitios elegantes a los que John llevo mujeres alguna vez. Él ya no tenía citas con mujeres. No lo había hecho desde la primera noche que me besó. Algunos días deja el trabajo temprano para venir a verme. Una vez sugirió que nos fuéramos de vacaciones.

La vida continuó así por al menos cinco años más. Cuando tenía treinta y tres y John treinta y nueve, hacia años que no mataba a nadie. Ya no sentía la necesidad o el deseo de hacerlo. Simplemente no me interesaba.

Entonces soñé que mataba a John. Lo corté en pedazos hasta que no quedó nada de él. Enterré sus pedazos en el bosque y planté una orquídea sobre cada uno de ellos.

Desperté gritando y bañado en un sudor frío y John tuvo que sostenerme hasta que me calmara. Él me preguntaba que pasaba pero no podía mirarlo porque todo lo que veía era él en pedazos. Estuve incluso más horrorizado cuando descubrí que tenía una dolorosa erección producto del sueño. No recuerdo que más sucedió esa noche. Al día siguiente John me dijo que no paraba de repetir "Perdóname" una y otra vez.

— Te perdono, Sherlock. No tengo ni idea de que hiciste, pero te perdono.

— Lo siento —le dije—. No soy bueno para ti John. Soy peligroso. ¿Por qué aún estas aquí?

Se rió entre dientes —. Pensé que tenía prohibido irme.

Debí parecer horrorizado porque la expresión en la cara de John cambió de inmediato a una afligida —. ¡No no! Es solo una broma. Estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo. Porque te amo.

— No deberías. Soy una mala persona.

— Si, lo sé —John me besa y me empuja suavemente bajo las sabanas.

Nunca le dije a John que lo amaba, y asumo que nunca lo haré. John me dijo que me quería por primera vez cuando solo tenía trece años. Desde entonces me lo ha dicho cada día, sea con palabras o con acciones. Todavía creo que soy incapaz de amar, pero si pudiera, definitivamente estaría total y completamente enamorado de John Watson.

* * *

**N/A:** Usualmente intento incorporar pedazos de mi propia vida en mis historias, y LCduBH es lo que mas cerca a estado de la realidad.

Esta historia fue mi primer darkfic real. He recibido bastantes mensajes sobre cuan perturbador es (aunque aun así parece que les gusta por lo que me siento bien)… Básicamente, la construcción de este fic fue posible al observar situaciones similares en mi vida.

Me detendré por un momento aquí y dejare en claro que no soy una asesina en serie. Simplemente puedo entender muchas de las emociones y urgencias de un sociópata/sadista sexual/antisocial. Mi mejor amigo es un sociópata diagnosticado con trazos de autismo y un IQ remarcablemente alto. Creo que él es una de las razones principales por las que disfrute tanto escribiendo este fic y también el por qué me hace sentir bien escribir a Sherlock. Especialmente cuando lo escribo de esta manera. De una forma extraña, he experimentado un poco de la personalidad de Sherlock en la vida real.

Siempre he sido una fan de todo lo oscuro y para mí ha sido un placer escribir este fic. Definitivamente planeo seguir escribiendo más Darkfics. En cuanto a los aspectos más sexuales de esta historia (eso incluye lo del deseo de sangre), esos vienen de mis propias preferencias en lo referente al personaje. Sabia lo que este Sherlock quería ver/sentir, así que fue fácil escribirlo. La razón por la que adoro tanto este fic mio es porque lo entiendo perfectamente. Es parte de mí.

También, he estado planeando escribir la historia de nuevo desde el punto de vista de John. El lector podrá seguirlo a través de la cárcel y sus citas fallidas y como enfrenta sus conflictivos sentimientos hacia Sherlock. Creo que los lectores merecen ver esta historia desde otro ángulo.

**N/T:** La autora aún no ha publicado esa segunda parte que menciona, pero en cuanto lo haga correré a leerla. Si esta parte tiene buen recibimiento, es probable que también traduzca la segunda. Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que pueden decirme cualquier cosa a través de un review. Si desean enviarle un mensaje a la autora, también pueden hacerlo a través de mí. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
